Easier Option
by Uh.yeah
Summary: Slightly random NineRose, and Jack's there too. After an argument, the Doctor's scared Rose will leave, but takes the easy way out... Can't really explain it, why not r&r?


**A/N** A very, very poor attempt at a songfictypething. I really don't think it's worked. But I've had it knocking around for a while and... you know.

Special thanks to **eeveekitty85** for helping me out so much with this. And persuading me to post it. Thanks, man. This is dedicated to you, because you are so mind-blowingly _wise_.

Takes place after Boomtown. (You know, the Doctor staring at Mickey and Rose on the monitor thing... Sigh.)

NineRose because I miss it all so much. Somehow, it's just not the same with Ten. Where's the hand holding? What the hell was with Madame Pompy?

The song is **If You Leave**. I was thinking of the Nada Surf version, but it's originally OMD and has apparently been done by Good Charlotte too. So there you go.

**Disclaimer**: Belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Jack wandered the corridors of the TARDIS, restlessly. Something odd was going on, but he couldn't work out what. Rose and the Doctor had been mysteriously absent since their departure from Cardiff, four hours ago. And while Jack desperately wanted to think that finally, they were mysteriously absent together, he wasn't so sure that that was the case. And now, here he was, fruitlessly wandering the corridors.

It was stupid to think he could find them. The TARDIS had an infinite number of rooms, the order of which was rearranged any time she felt like it. And the one time he had actually managed to come across Rose's room, the door had been locked and he'd received no response.

Jack stopped suddenly as he faced a familiar door.

"Hello," he murmured gratefully, running his hand across the door, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? The TARDIS hasn't let me near you for a month. I think I upset the Doctor last time…"

With a grin, Jack reached forward and pushed open the door to the TARDIS's own bar.

Drinking alone was never as much fun as it had been before he'd met the Doctor and Rose, but at a time like this, he didn't have any other option.

Making his way determinedly over to the drinks cabinet, he suddenly stopped in the middle of the room.

"Doctor?" He asked in surprise, staring at the man slumped on the bar stool, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the Doctor, grumpily, not turning around.

"Well," answered Jack, sauntering over to join him at the bar, "You just don't seem the type to sit alone, drinking. You should tell me when you next plan on getting drunk. It's not fair to make me miss out on a situation I could take advantage of."

He grinned over at the Doctor, but stopped when he noticed that the Doctor wasn't smiling.

"So," began Jack, with forced cheerfulness, "what's the occasion?"

"She's leaving," stated the Doctor, bleakly, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Who's leaving?" Asked Jack, stupidly.

"Rose," snapped the Doctor, pouring himself another glass of a slightly greenish liquid, "You know, twenty first century human, bleached blonde hair, about yay high. Ring any bells?"

"Whoa," said Jack, pushing a glass over for the Doctor to fill, "Don't overdo the sarcasm. What are you talking about? Rose'd never leave."

"Yeah?" Asked the Doctor, darkly, "Well she is now. Probably packing her bags as we speak." He drained his glass impossibly fast and poured himself another before he'd even finished swallowing.

"And how did this happen?" Probed Jack, his eyes wide. He took a healthy gulp of his drink and watched the Doctor.

"We had a fight. Over her boyfriend, Ricky. Can you believe it? Us fighting over RickeyMickeyRickey?"

Personally, Jack could believe it, but he didn't think it wise to voice that particular thought.

"And what happened?" Jack finished off his glass.

"She called me a cold hearted, insensitive alien who never thinks about anything other than himself. And said she was leaving. And told me to get out her room."

"She said all that, completely unprovoked?" Asked Jack, in complete disbelief.

"I might have said a few other things beforehand."

**If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
**

"Bloody Doctor." Said Rose, stuffing some clothes into her suitcase. "Bloody alien."

She went into the bathroom and cleared it of all her products, then struggled over to the suitcase and stuffed them in, too.

"Bloody Mr Impressive, Oh-look-at-me-I-have-a-space-and-time-machine."

Stuffing the last item of clothing in the bag, she firmly pulled the zip across the top of the suitcase. So hard, it broke.

"Bloody I-think-I-know-what's-best-for-everyone-in-the-world-and-everyone-else-is-an-idiot."

How dare he. She remembered all the things he'd said about Mickey. About her mum. About her life. Admittedly, she may have provoked him into saying some of the things, but still. It certainly looked like he'd meant it.

Guiltily, she remembered the times she had privately agreed with the Doctor about the 'Mickey the Idiot' thing. The times she had wondered what she had ever seen in Mickey.

But that still gave him no right to insult her like that.

Breathing heavily, anger still flashing in her eyes, Rose surveyed the lumpy suitcase lying on the bed. The zip was broken now, she couldn't possibly use it. She pulled another suitcase from the wardrobe and began transferring everything, moodily.

**We always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've gotta make it last  
**

Jack whistled long and low. "That was some argument, Doctor."

"Yeah," grunted the Doctor, miserably.

"Hang on," said Jack, staring over at the Doctor, uncharacteristically slumped in his seat, "What are you doing sitting here? Why the hell aren't you convincing her to stay?"

"I'm an emotionally crippled alien, Jack," said the Doctor, exasperated, "I'm not equipped to deal with feelings. I was on my way to her room, when this room suddenly appeared. It seemed like the easiest option."

"Oh no, I don't think so," said Jack, firmly, "If you want her to stay, you're going to have to go to her and apologise. You're not emotionally crippled, just slightly emotionally disabled. Now go over there and say you're sorry."

"You make it sound so simple," grumbled the Doctor, "But I suppose, for once, Captain, you're right."

The Doctor got up and then promptly fell to the floor.

"Whoops," he laughed, from the ground, "My legs aren't supporting me."

Jack surveyed the man on the floor with horror. He had drunk with the Doctor before, but had never seen him drunk. Not once. As the Doctor had informed Jack, rather proudly, his body could cope with alcohol far better than any other species. He could drink Jack under the table any time, and there was nothing Jack could do about it. A fact Jack had been rather bitter about for some time.

"Ok," said Jack, still watching the Doctor sitting on the floor, "New plan. I'll go to her. Explain that she's actually managed to get you drunk – something I've been trying to do for ages - and persuade her to stay."

He got up and promptly joined the Doctor.

"Whoops," laughed the Doctor, "your legs won't support you, either."

"But I only had two glasses," said Jack, "I've had nowhere near as much as you."

With some effort, he dragged himself up to the bar and examined the bottle.

"Jesus," he exhaled, "I didn't even know they made alcohol then."

"It's the oldest, strongest stuff there is," said the Doctor, lazily.

Jack glanced concernedly at the two finished bottles beside the half empty one he was holding.

"Well," he sighed, grabbing two more full bottles and sliding back down to the floor, "Seeing as neither of us is in a fit state to convince Rose, I suggest we stay here. And drown our sorrows like proper apes."

"To Rose," said the Doctor, glumly, as he lifted the bottle to his lips.

"To Rose," echoed Jack, sadly.

**I touch you once, I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday**

Three suitcases later, Rose wasn't any better off than she had been before. And now, it was the middle of the night. She couldn't just go and ring her mum's doorbell at one in the morning, could she? It just wouldn't be fair.

She drowned out the voice in her head reminding her that her mum wouldn't care what time it was, so long as Rose had actually left the Doctor.

No. She'd just have to leave in the morning. There was no sense in struggling with a huge suitcase at one in the morning, anyway. Most likely she'd get mugged.

She'd wait till morning, till Jack could help her with her bags. She'd say goodbye to him, obviously. He had always been kind to her. He had never called her a mindless little ape.

Yeah, she'd wait till morning.

Except that would mean unpacking her pyjamas and toothbrush.

With a resigned sigh, Rose turned back to the suitcase and began taking things back out.

**If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste a single day  
But if you leave no don't look back  
I'll be running the other way **

"Hey, Doctor," said Jack, putting his arm clumsily around the Time Lord, "Don't worry so much. All we have to do is go and convince her after she's left. We can just go pay her a visit." He frowned, "Once we're sober, though, of course."

"No," said the Doctor, vehemently, "Begging is not my style. If she wants to leave, she leaves. Her decision. Anyway, why would I care if she left?"

Jack chucked ruefully, "Of course you don't care Doctor. That's why you're sitting here on the floor of a bar, actually drunk and letting me put my arm around you. Of course you don't care."

"Well even if I do, begging is not my style. It's undignified."

"I'm not saying you should beg," continued Jack, "You just have to apologise. Big difference."

"We'd never get past Jackie," replied the Doctor, hopelessly.

**Seven years went under the bridge  
Time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to - you've gotta say you will  
**

With clean teeth and freshly washed hair – once she'd unpacked the shampoo, it had only made sense to use it – Rose climbed into bed. She lay between the sheets, telling herself that it was the last time she'd ever do so and she should probably make the most of it. She started remembering everything the Doctor had done for her – had given her. He'd been a pretty decent guy, before tonight. She'd even loved him.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her side.

"Bloody Doctor," she said, through gritted teeth, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

She replayed everything the Doctor had said to her. But before she could let herself be consumed by anger again, she found herself remembering everything she had said to him.

"Well, he deserved it," she hissed, with even less conviction than before. Trying to forget how angry and hurt the Doctor had looked.

She turned over and onto her back again. She suddenly became aware that the lights were still on full glare.

"Great," she muttered, as she got up again to turn them out, "Clearly the TARDIS is angry at me, too."

**I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends**

"Like magic," the Doctor was slurring between mouthfuls, "First time I ever saw her. Bam! I felt it."

"Yeah, sure," said Jack, disbelievingly. He had never believed in love at first sight.

"You can be all cynical if you want," said the Doctor, indignantly, "But I swear it's true. First time I ever held her hand, I knew I didn't want to let her go."

He took a large mouthful and grimaced.

"That sounded really sappy, didn't it?" He asked Jack, grimly.

"Oh, yeah," agreed Jack, happily, "I can't believe you just said it."

"Yeah, well, what can I do? I'm drunk."

"Hopelessly," agreed Jack.

The Doctor held out his hand as if he was somewhere else, living a memory.

"'Run' I said to her. And you know what? She ran."

Jack smiled fondly. "That's our Rosie."

"She just ran. Like she trusted me."

"'Course she trusts you," said Jack, dozily, "She loves you, you fool."

The Doctor snorted.

"Sure. Me? An alien with two hearts and big ears."

"Two hearts?" Asked Jack, curiously, "No wonder you're feeling this so hard. And your ears aren't too bad."

The Doctor tugged them self-consciously.

Then Jack watched, fascinated, as the Doctor slowly flopped to the floor, fast asleep.

"You know," commented Jack to the unconscious alien, "If I wasn't so drunk I can hardly feel my legs, I would consider taking advantage of this. But only consider. I want you to know that I will always respect your wishes. So long as they mirror mine." He laughed stupidly to himself.

He quickly drained the remainder of his bottle, before he too, fell asleep.

**I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends  
**

Jack was woken in the morning by the painful sound of crashing glass. He opened his eyes a fraction to see a blonde head busied over a large crate.

He cautiously nudged the Doctor with his foot until the alien stirred.

"Hey, Doc," he mumbled, "She didn't go, she's still here."

He turned to look at Rose properly, while the Doctor rolled himself into a sitting position.

"And even better than that," he groaned, clutching his head, "there appears to be two of her."

"I know what you mean," moaned the Doctor.

"One for me, one for you," murmured Jack.

"If my head didn't hurt so much I would be shooting you a warning look."

"Good morning," chirped Rose, throwing another bottle into the crate so loudly that Jack winced and curled himself into a ball.

"It is not," he said irritably, into his knee, "a good morning. I feel like I've just been blasted by a sonic missile."

"Poor baby," cooed Rose, teasingly, "Must have been some night."

"It was," confirmed Jack, his head still nestled against his knee, "The Doctor was actually drunk."

"Is that so?" Said Rose, softly, focusing her eyes on the Time Lord.

He looked back up at her, anxiously. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet.

**Oh, if you leave  
**

"Are you going?" He asked, his eyes unreadable.

**Oh, tell me now you won't leave**

"I don't know," said Rose, slowly, "You tell me."

**Oh, if you leave**

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, stepping closer, "I really am. I didn't mean a single thing I said. I was angry and worried and afraid you'd go. I'm sorry."

**Oh, tell me now you won't leave**

"Me too," smiled Rose, "I didn't mean anything, either. I was just annoyed about the Mickey thing. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good," said the Doctor, a manic grin taking over his face.

Rose grinning back at him, they stood in the middle of the room simply staring at each other.

"Oh, for God's sake," grumbled Jack, trying to crawl from the room, "I'm going to go get a hangover cure. Clearly Time Lords are better at ignoring hangovers," He reached the door and looked back at them in disgust, "I'm in too much pain to be pleased that you two finally seem to be acknowledging how much you care for each other. But, Rose? I'm glad you stayed."

"You honestly thought I'd leave?" Asked Rose, turning her attention to him.

"Well," considered Jack, "the Doctor was drunk. What was I supposed to think?"

"Any excuse," teased Rose.

"Whatever," said Jack, disgustedly turning and crawling out of the room.

"You were drunk?" Asked Rose, raising her eyebrows as she turned back towards the Doctor.

**Oh, if you leave  
Oh, if you leave  
**

"Very," admitted the Doctor, shamefaced. "I thought you were leaving. I was on the way to your room, but this seemed like the easiest option."

**Please don't leave**

"I'm not going to leave you," whispered Rose, reaching out and pulling him closer.

She moved her face nearer and nearer to his, pausing until her mouth was just inches away and his eyes were wide with longing and anticipation.

Then she moved her head slightly and whispered softly into his ear, "You know, Doctor, I would kiss you, but your breath is so bad, I'd probably get drunk."

"How about if I brush my teeth?" asked the Doctor, with a boy-like enthusiasm.

"We'll see," deliberated Rose, "But the moment could be lost."

She followed him out into the corridor, laughing as he bounded eagerly to his bathroom.

* * *

So. Whaddaya think? 


End file.
